


Promise that you'll  catch me

by Hikari_Daku



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, lol someone save meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Daku/pseuds/Hikari_Daku
Summary: Soo sorry if its sucky but I wrote tghis on a Kindle . _.





	Promise that you'll  catch me

Hikari's heart beated out of her chest. Chara, second prince of the Underground, had just purposed to her. Hot tears streamed down her face as she screamed, "Of course!" The crowed of people cheered for their new queen. 

 

Ink wasnt pleased, though. And neither was QuantumTale! Sans

……

 

"…Sorry I forgot. Whi are you again?"

"Im……Tk. Dont you remember……?"

**Author's Note:**

> Soo sorry if its sucky but I wrote tghis on a Kindle . _.


End file.
